


Once the Sun Rises

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (or rather Draggo!AU), (though honestly not much lmao), (whoops), Domestic Dragon Porn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating/Heat cycles (mentioned), Multiple Orgasms, Omgs I cannot believe this exists lmao, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Physical Disability, Size Difference, Yes this IS just the Rhife boys as Dragons, dragon!AU, mate bond, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: A simple day in the life of Andrea and Cloud.As Draggo's.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Once the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> W E L P. This exists now. Finally. Started this silly nonsense back in gd September or something if I remember right. Started off as a silly prompt of Twitter that CervusDeer shared with me (thanks lovely. you take your share of the blame for this <3). Also huge shoutout and thanks to the Rhife Discord. Y'all are too damn sweet for indulging my madness ^^"" <3
> 
> So! What's a draggo? It's a Dragon- but with fur/feathers. Links to what the boys look like: (also it's a thread so check it out!)
> 
> Both Dragon!Boys Colors: [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1305676757878665216?s=20)
> 
> Size Comparison: [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1305996579858415617?s=20)  
>    
> -because I cannot describe their majesty in mere words. Honestly this is just a whole lotta mate bond fluff and then smut. Because well. That's the tag. Domestic Dragon Porn xD 
> 
> And I totally stole (and probably butchered-) Skyrim's Dragon Language for their special 'names' for each other. 'Translations'/Pronunciations for each in the end notes!

A beam of blinding sunlight streaks in through the cavern’s entrance. Landing with irritating accuracy upon Andrea’s face. He flinches with a low grumble deep in his chest. Sends a ripple through his spine, Wings flicking absently as he perks towards the entrance. Ah. It would seem the storm has passed. The stars have blessed them with clear skies once again. Cloud’ll be pleased.

_When he wakes, anyway._ Andrea thinks, attention shifting to the Fellrmr still sleeping curled against his side. The soft, thick fur shimmering a soft smoke-grey and dusty gold in the slowly growing light. Sides rising and falling gently in the even pattern of a well earned rest. A contented flicker of fire burns in Andrea’s chest as he noses at the other.

“A new day dawns _Dii Peyt._ ” Andrea shifts his neck, curling down and over the smaller dragon, nuzzling at the side of his face. Huffing a soft laugh when the other bats at him with one ear. “It is time we rise too.”

Cloud’s answer comes in the form of his leathery wing snapping out and folding up over his upper body. The talons at the apex hooking about one of his horns to blanket himself in stubborn protest. Andrea nuzzles against his cheek again before prying himself up out of the nest. Cloud grumbles at him again, curling in tighter to himself in a further show of wilfulness. He’ll regret it once the morning heat begins to rise. But if Andrea’s learned anything over the centuries it’s that Cloud’s stubborn streak runs deep. Near as deep as his own.

Besides, he can’t begrudge the other his rest too much. Not after he’d spent the better part of the night before out on a hunt. Got caught up in the storm and hadn’t made it back till late.

With a wide, rumbling yawn Andrea stretches as he climbs down the rocky shelves that lead up to the basin platform they’ve build into a wide, luxurious nest over the years. Bits and pieces from all over the area and even beyond it. Smooth, flat stones to mark it’s edges. A myriad of soft, precious mosses cultivated both from within the cave itself as well as the forests to the north-west edge of the desert. The ones that border the lands Cloud originally hailed from.

Andrea’s long plume flicks absently. A faint snarl marring his brow at the memory of how they met. Of the state Cloud had been in. But the moment passes quickly, a shadow beneath broad daylight sun. It does not matter. Cloud is safe and here with him. And more than that, he’s strong. One of the strongest souls Andrea has ever been fortunate enough to meet in his many years.

Andrea pads towards the font of the cave, skirting the edge of the wide pool of water only a few feet from it’s maw. Peers down into into the pale blue-violet depths. _Stars above_ , he thinks, gaze flickering to the ruffled mess of his feathers. Especially the long plume that arches from the top of his head- pride of a Sandrmr’s heritage. With a distasteful huff at the state of himself, Andrea heads for a nearby patch of early morning sun. Settling into it’s warmth with a happy murmur of sound as it sinks quick and deep into his dark fur. The light catching and shimmering off the streaks of gold etched across his body. Patterns unique to each of his kin. Andrea’s take the form of swooping, angular lines that trace the contours of his neck, shoulders, legs and tail. Accenting the black of body and soft brown of his face, underbelly and paws.

He settles back on his haunches and raises a foreleg to fuss with the feathers arching off his elbow. His long, tapered tail wrapping in a loose curve around himself. He preens himself quite happily as the sun rises further into the sky. Light casting back, deeper into the cave. Andrea stretches out his four wings, letting them flutter absently as they catch the warming rays. Can feel the energy swirling inside him. He’s curling a forepaw up to pluck at the ruffled feathers at his jaw when he finally hears the sound of Cloud behind him. Turns his head to watch the other rise to finally greet the day.

The Fellrmr’s just getting to his feet, stretching one than the other out in a long, trembling motion as he steps out onto the rocky ledge that circles their resting place. His blue-green eyes screwing shut as he lets out a long, groaning yawn.

Cloud perches on the edge of the nest, stretching out briefly before dropping into a low crouch. Shifts his haunches a touch, the faintest wriggle of that sweet little tail before he leaps. Cloud can’t maintain flight now to any degree. But he’s gotten very good at sensing the shifting currents in the air. Using them to glide short distances. This particular habit is a near daily thing. To keep the muscles in his remaining appendage from atrophying with disuse. The leap carries him down the steps and across the cave floor where he lands with an easy pounce on the edge of the shimmering basin. Tucks his wing in tight against his side and dives down into the clear, shimmering waters with nary a pause.

Andrea huffs, fond and amused as ever by Cloud’s penchant to seek out the coolest spaces in the cave. Especially so early in the day. Even before the heat haze has begun to rise of the barren sands outside. And there will always be an instinctual part of Andrea that shudders and hisses at the perceived ‘waste’ of so precious a resource as water. But it makes his mate genuinely happy and so Andrea has no reason to fuss or tell him off.

He enjoys the moments Cloud’s youth peeks it’s sweet head out from beneath that stubborn warrior’s exterior too much for that.

It’s a few minutes before he hears Cloud break the surface again. The tell tale shriek of his talons against the edge of the basin. A few moments of hissing as Cloud drags his waterlogged body up the shallow, jutting edges to reach the top.

It will always sting, just a little, that Cloud has such struggles. That Andrea could not get him the care he needed in time. But he’s long since learned to still his tongue about the matter. Knows Cloud hates being seen as ‘lesser’ in anyway. Lives in near constant, quiet fear of it really. One of a few reasons they’ve kept themselves so distant and secluded from the colony.

Andrea can’t say he minds or misses much about colony life, save the presence of his longtime kin. His kind are social creatures by their very nature. Strength in numbers against the harsh climate of their home. But it isn’t as though the colony is more than a brief flight across the desert should Andrea desire company beyond himself and his mate. Elsewise it’s not as though a few of the others do not come to visit on occasion.

Besides, the quiet and the calm out here are good for Cloud. While it would like as not be objectively ‘safer’ for them within the burrows and haven of the colony, Andrea knows too well that Cloud prefers the distance. The solitude. A part of that is instinct from his Fellrmr blood, but much of it is just who Cloud is at his core.

It’s why Andrea wakes every day to greet the sun with thanks. That Cloud chooses to keep him close of all beings in this world is truly miraculous to his mind.

“Enjoyed our swim did we?” Andrea asks, amusement and a touch of fire dancing in his voice as he eyes the other. Heavy furs matted down tight against that lithely muscular frame. Watches it drip with the crystalline waters as he pads closer.

Andrea leans in to nuzzle at the incredibly soft, short furs that sit around Cloud’s muzzle. So fine that the bright pink of his skin is visible beneath it. Andrea’s still convinced there’s nothing in the world more endearing.

“Knock if off.” Cloud grumbles, shifting. Snaps his wing idly at his side to banish the water glistening over its leathery surface. The other dragon’s voice is a soft, low thing. All those hailing from the far west of their world have those same gentle tones. Adaptation to prevent their rocky homes from crumbling down upon them with harsher, louder sounds. Even then, Cloud’s soft spoken for one of his kind. A mild rasp to his words that Andrea’s always found endearing.

“I’m only helping.” Andrea rumbles evenly, nosing further down towards Cloud’s jaw. Mouthing delicately at the softly dripping strands of fur. The water always tastes sweet, but Andrea’s certain it tastes sweeter coming off his mate. Cloud shoves at him with one broad paw, but before he dances away, Andrea leans in to lav the length of his tongue up the side of Cloud’s face.

The other rears back with a sweetly annoyed trill. Ears flat against his skull. A brief snarl on his face. Bristling as Cloud shakes.

“Go for your own swim and leave me be.” Cloud grumbles, batting towards Andrea with his wing again, sending a shower of glistening droplets scattering to the ground. Andrea chuckles deep in the cavern of his chest. Eye lidded and pleased as he savours the sweet taste of his mate and the oasis on his tongue.

Cloud’s far quicker to clean himself up than Andrea would be in the same circumstances. Staying wet for long in the frigid mountains was a surefire way for young, foolish Felllrmr to meet their end. Shakes the worst of the water from his fur before drying himself quickly with his tongue and the warmth of the sun.

Andrea turns back to his own ablutions as well. Can’t deny that he gets a little distracted at times watching Cloud. Smiling to himself at the way Cloud’s poofs out again as it dries. Unfortunate they need to away from the cave this morning. Andrea would’ve perfectly contented himself to wrestle his stubborn mate down. Spend the hours until their afternoon respite grooming every inch of him. The sweet taste of him and the oasis to fill his senses.

Alas.

Andrea finishes his daily preening and eyes his beautiful mate as Cloud shakes himself once more and hums. Grinning sharp when Cloud shoots him a confused look. Hardly his fault that Cloud’s one of the most beautiful beings beneath the wide skies above, is it?

Cloud sighs and stretches, fur ruffling as a shiver rolls down through his spine. Eyes flickering in the glowing light. A quiet anticipation in his eyes. Andrea pushes himself to his feet in turn, log tail trailing in the dust littered ground.

“Ready to find our daily feast?”

Andrea doubts the other feels much hunger after his nightly hunt. But the Fellrmr also processes and requires more food than Andrea and his kin. A natural evolution from their mountainous home. Not helped by the relatively fatty flesh of their prey, especially compared to the leaner pickings within the desert.

But he also doubts Cloud would be pleased to be left behind in the cave while Andrea tends to his own stomach’s rumblings. Truthfully Andrea just enjoys the company, whether Cloud decides to join in the hunt or not.

“Lead on.”

There was a time, long past, when Andrea would’ve felt cruel taking to the skies ahead of Cloud. Would’ve waited and followed Cloud down the crags and cliffs. Admits it’d taken...more than a little time to hear the words Cloud wouldn’t shout at him. Admits there’s still a sting to it. But Andrea’s learned to respect his mate’s wishes.

So Andrea spreads his wings, a fluttering vibration. Eyes lidding in a brief swell of energy and power as the sun filters through his veins. With a single powerful leap, he’s airborne. Fluttering and gliding along the familiar currents of heating air. Sweeping along the dunes and the sparse growing flora.

He climbs. Higher and higher. Up into the wispy strands of white clouds overhead. Only halting when the cold starts to bite uncomfortably at the fringes of his wings. Hangs there, suspended on the vibrating pulses of each wingbeat, body hanging in parallel to the slow rising sun.

At the edge of his mind he feels Cloud. Offering him information on where he’d tracked the herd last night. To better give Andrea bearings. Andrea casts his own offering back, but isn’t surprised when it’s pushed away. Of a one track mind is his mate. Especially when there is a task at hand.

Andrea basks a moment long in the warmth of the sun before he pushes himself back. Wings pulsing hard as they propel him with easy grace back and around. Flitting towards the desert sands of his lifelong home. Easy to pick out Cloud’s darker form streaking with a learned grace across the shifting tides of sand. Coasts in his wake, happy to let Cloud lead the way. Never doubts for a moment the other’s keen senses will lead them true.

It’s earlier in the day by far than Andrea’s kind are usually want to hunt. Given their physiology and means to survive the more brutal temperatures. At times waiting until the herds and their like have settled to escape the cruel heat before striking. But after Cloud and he had taken each other for mates, this new early hunt has become their norm.

It makes sense of course. Cloud’s not meant to survive the same extremes as Andrea. Built smaller, Andrea’s tail longer still than all of Cloud in length. More compact to better preserve heat and strength in the frigid cold. Someday’s the desert heat still gets to Cloud. Makes him irritable and grumpy- more so than usual anyway. His thicker furs meant for the biting chill of the mountain winters. It does him a lot of good in the frigid nights. Sot so much during the day.

He sees Cloud slip down into a hunters crouch and so Andrea descends as well. Lights upon the ground and ah. There’s the scent. They’re very close now.

Andrea sinks into his own slithering crouch. Gliding easily along the edge of the dune towards the gazelle’s resting place. The shimmering gold patterns marked along Andrea match the rippling tides of the sand elegantly. Meant to mimic the mirage patterns those not blessed with desert sight are cursed to see upon the sands.

He spies Cloud slinking up just opposite him. A smile flickers brief over Andrea’s face. Sweet his mate always drives the masses towards him. Of course, it’s only ‘practical’ given Cloud’s own methods. Never stops Andrea from taking the greatest pleasure in showering his mate with thanks afterwards.

Their prey have sensed them, clever for all their base stupidity of settling so close to the nest. Shifting with anxious nervous energy. Another foot, perhaps two, of cautious steps away from Cloud’s perch. And... _there—_

Andrea strikes, quick as the vipers who share these sands with his kin. Lashes out, colliding with the nearby straggler. The beast has little more than a moment to shriek its alarm before he silences it with a single, swift bite.

A bolt of pure, electric energy arch through the air. Striking Cloud’s quarry dead through the throat and sending it toppling to the ground. Half a heartbeat later a booming rumble of thunder crashing behind. The sound scatters the herd to the winds, but it doesn’t matter at that point. They’ve both obtained their prizes after all. A pleased flicker of warmth curls bright through Andrea. They’ll eat very well today given their success.

Cloud leaps down easily from the high ground. Glancing only briefly at his own kill. Elsewise his attention fixes solely upon Andrea. A gleam in his eyes and a very familiar spark brushing just at the fringe of Cloud’s side of their bond.

There’s few things in the world that ignite Cloud more than a show of hunting prowess. Fellrmr are all bred for it after all. A clean, swift kill proof of a mates ability to care not only for themselves, but for a potential future brood as well.

The fact Cloud finds joy and admiration in Andrea’s skills is a jolt like Cloud’s lightning breath tingling through his blood. Andrea has always found himself impressed by Cloud’s abilities, even wounded as he now is. But Andrea’s never known him any other way and Cloud has always astounded him. Especially given how quickly he adapted to a territory so unlike his own.

Not for the first time, Andrea mourns, just a moment. A flicker of cool melancholy that he never got to witness Cloud at his prime. But the flicker is only that. For Cloud does not allow himself to be defined by the incident. Thus Andrea will not allow himself to do so either. It would be too large an insult to his incredible mate.

The gazelle’s sweet tasting blood bathes his tongue and Andrea makes a deep, echoing rumble in his throat. Meets Cloud’s bright gaze over the fresh kill as he stands tall and proud. Flickering his wings out so the light catches in the golden highlights along the gossamer membrane.

Andrea’s been hailed as beautiful even among his kind all his life. But he’d never felt the heady power of it so keenly until Cloud had tumbled into his life. Feels so very fortunate that Cloud sees him thus, for Cloud has ever held his attention to a yet unseen degree. Even when they’d first met and Cloud had been far more outwardly cold and crass.

But those eyes had told such a different story once Cloud’d regained his senses. Scared, wounded and backed into a corner so far from home. Andrea doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that day. How could he, when his life has changed so much since? And all because of Cloud.

Andrea hums, feels the pulse of magic glimmering in his bones. Pulls a thread of it and tosses the strand out into the ether, casting his inner voice along with it.

_Shall we return home Dii Peyt_?

Cloud’s eyes flick, curious and interested. Pupils slitting in the sea-green depths of his eyes for a brief moment. Andrea hums, a grin flickering around the carcass in his maw. Cloud clearly caught the intent Andrea had cast out along with his voice.

“Lead on.”

The blue green shimmer of Cloud’s magic falls in a rippling haze over his own catch. Lifting it limp into the air as he starts for home. Andrea takes to the skies after covering the blood splattered across the golden sand. Flitting ahead of his mate, but hovering a moment. Continuing on only when he feels the annoyance brushing at him. Andrea sends back a wave of sensation and idea- _flames, clear juices rolling down well cooked flesh_ \- and preens beneath the wave of satisfaction and excitement that echoes back. Task affixed in his mind, Andrea darts for home, quick as the rising winds.

The cool air of their cave is laden with the scent of fresh cooked meat when Cloud hauls himself up over the edge. Padding over to carefully deposit his own kill into the nook they keep magiced for storage. There’s a faint shadow behind Cloud’s eyes and Andrea’s faint prod at their bond has him running into a familiar, stubborn wall. He sighs internally and lets it lie. Focusing instead on his task.

Once the meat has been thoroughly cooked and seared, no longer at risk of rotting away, Andrea stores them both away. Taking only enough to fill the gentle void of his own belly. Cloud had declined his offer of sharing after the _Fellrmr_ showed no interest in partaking of his own meal. So Andrea settles close to his mate. Curled in the shadows not far from the pool. Basking in the cooler air. Outside the sands have begun to ripple with heatwaves. Growing more and more as Andrea tears happily into the soft, supple flesh of his kill.

Cloud’s stubbornly kept his silence. Only one word answers if any at all to the idle conversation Andrea offers. Plans to return to the colony soon to ‘raid’ the libraries halls or to fetch a few new crystals.

So Andrea leaves him be. Knows there are times Cloud simply needs time to himself and his own thoughts. Though it seems there’s something more to it this time. Given the way Andrea can see Cloud twitching and shifting. A restless kind of energy there.

So, as he finishes the last of his meal Andrea rises gently to his feet, eyes scanning along his mate’s body. Realizes the cause soon enough. Andrea can see the stubby remains of Cloud’s once wing twitching faintly. A sporadic, reactive little jerk. He may have irritated it during the hunt. Andrea coos and curls down to nuzzles at the base. But it’s just as likely the start of one of those awful phantom attacks. Some part of Cloud’s being forgetting the horrific loss.

“May I soothe you, _Dii_ _Strun_?”

“It’s not that bad.” Cloud replies, though the low growl of ache in his voice says otherwise. Andrea hums. Stubborn— though it is a trait they more than share. Besides, he does not wish Cloud to suffer.

“All the more reason to attend to it now, no?”

Cloud grumbles, but the tension threaded along his back eases out. Softens down into something gentler. Wing tucking neatly out the way as Andrea makes a pleased sound in his chest as he concentrates. Calls to the slip stream of magic slumbering within his soul and it twists out. Spreading from his stomach to his lungs, where an icy chill sits sharp. Draws just a touch of it up and up. Tastes the bitter bite upon the back of his tongue as he lets it out in a gentle haze of frost. The glistening crystalline dust settles against the irritated flesh. Cloud twitches and shivers. The pull of their bond settling his magic alongside Cloud’s so easily. Drags at something in Andrea too, coaxing him to curl further over his mate’s body. Neck stretching and arching to nose at the curves of Cloud’s horns.

“Better?” Andrea asks, leaning further to toy with the earring looped through Cloud’s left ear. The taste of silver on his tongue a minute thrill. Cloud flicks it absently, batting against Andrea’s maw, making the elder Ormr chuff.

“Mm.”

Cloud’s still shifting in his place. Andrea can hear the idle drag of his claws against the stone floor. That wall Cloud’d thrown up between them weakening fast now the pain is gone. Andrea’s unsurprised, yet pleased the spark from their hunt has not yet faded. Simmering there like an undying ember. Waiting to ignite. The icy chill in Andrea’s chest is quickly replaced by an echoing spark.

His precious mate isn’t in heat yet. Won’t be for another few moons at least. When the winter chill of his homeland would settle in. But still, there’s a sweet musk hovering about the base of his horns. Andrea snakes the tips of his serpentine tongue out, to lick the tender place where flesh yields to hard bone. Catches the weak, trilling chuff Cloud makes. The faintest shiver to his spine.

“You’ve last nights storm upon you still, dearest.” Andrea murmurs. Nosing through the soft, yet thick fur that sits between Cloud’s trio of spire horns. “Would you allow me the honor of attending to you?”

His mate’s clearly not in the least bit fooled by the offer. The ‘true’ intentions behind it. Yet they fall to near perfect alignment with Cloud’s own. So despite the quiet, irate mumble Cloud concedes to the offer. Andrea noses at him with a bit more force.

“On your back, _Peyt_.”

Cloud shivers, his large, leathery wing fluttering before it tucks safely down along his side as Cloud rolls.

Andrea grumbles, low and pleased in the cavern of his chest. Dipping his head down to nose at Cloud’s neck. To breathe him in and begin the slow, sometimes arduous task of grooming his lovely mate. Slowly working down towards the soft underbelly. Wings rippling out with pleasure and pride at the inherent show of trust. At the way Cloud grumbles if Andrea teases, but never pushes him away as Andrea’s slowly drags his tongue across the darker fur. Easing free the sands settled there. The ones that make Cloud taste an awful lot like home.

It’s a slow rising tide of warmth in them both. Different to one that does when one of them falls into their true heats. Yet no less intoxicating. To claim so would be to deny just how fervently Andrea loves and desires Cloud. To deny an intrinsic part of himself.

Once Andrea’s pleased by the state of him, he noses Cloud over again. Tugging and presses at him with careful, but insistent paws. Hushes Cloud with a low trill as the other grumbles at him impatiently. Wing flaring to lay lax at his side, Cloud settles into an easy crouch. Beautiful in the way lean muscle ripples all along his body. A pretty showcase of the Fellrmr’s grace and strength. Andrea so adores it when his mate shows off for him. Even in such subtle, likely unmeant ways.

Andrea’s only had the honour of being the others mate for a scant few centuries after all. The novelty of Cloud, of all that he is, still rings through Andrea’s very core. Buries his affections into Cloud’s ruff and along the length of his spine. Growls softly as he eases towards the fluffy nub of Cloud’s tail. Can smell the other’s arousal already.

“Quit screwing around.”

The elder dragon dips down, nuzzling at soft fur. Following the deliciously hot, yet sweet scent. Finds the furs around Cloud’s delicate entrance already starting to mat with the slick beginning to trickle from him.

“Oh _Dii Peyt_. Always so willing to indulge me, aren’t you?’

“Andrea—”

Cloud’s irate voice is lost in a gasp as Andrea’s maw parts to drag his tongue along his mate’s rump. Groaning as he tastes the first of the other’s essence. Forpaws lifting to grasp at Cloud’s waist. Keeping him from squirming too much as Andrea prods the strong, lean twin tips of his tongue against the furl of Cloud’s entrance. Sinks into that enticing, delicious heat slowly. Huffing as he feels Cloud shudder. Haunches arching subtly to press closer.

Cloud makes a growling, whining noise. High and sweet. Instinct warring with want even outside of a heat. The slick is meant for easy passage of a mate’s cock or ovipositor. For the delivery of hatchlings. Not for greedy tongues.

Andrea presses deeper. Chasing the taste. Seeking the mouth of the stream as it were. Because for all of Cloud’s instinctive protests, Andrea knows beyond doubt that his mate loves the sensation of Andrea’s tongue inside him. The sleek, strong, far more precise press. Can focus on all the sweetly sensitive places along his inner walls with purpose.

“Andrea...”

The Sandrmr hums. There are few things sweeter than the sound of his name on Cloud’s tongue. Especially in that gentle cadence of rising hunger. Though there is another name Cloud has for him which sounds even sweeter. Though that is a gift Andrea enjoys in much the same way he enjoys the rare torrential down pours of blessed rain upon the desert sands.

All the more reason to treasure it, in Andrea’s mind at least.

Andrea drags his teeth gently through the beautiful mix of smokey grey and pale gold fur. Dragging his tongue in strong, rippling waves against velveteen walls. Riding each shift Cloud makes with tender, quieting noises. Though the longer he draws this out, the less effect they seem to have. Cloud growing more and more impatient. Until finally Cloud’s had enough of him, one broad hind paw arching back to kick at him. A snarl in his low voice as he arches away.

“Enough.”

“As you wish, _Dii Peyt_.” Andrea replies with a deep rumbling laugh as he finally pulls away from Cloud’s delectable heat. Takes his time licking the remnants from around his muzzle. Eyeing the beautiful creature before him. Drinking in the sight and letting it finally spark against the heat settling in his own blood. Letting go of the careful control he has kept of himself.

A shiver ripples down Andrea’s body. Haunches stuttering as he groans. Relief and ache in the sound as his cock eases out from its sheath. Pulsing hot against the warmth of the afternoon air hanging dead around them. Disturbed only by their movements and the scant, odd breeze that makes it past the entrance. Pulsing and pulsing like an uneven heartbeat in double time. Driven so simply from the intoxicating presence of his mate. Not in heat, simply present and precious. Tucked safe beneath Andrea.

Cloud must sense him- perhaps even scent him given the rising force of _need_ within Andrea’s blood. For he shifts again. Arching. Pressing back and up against Andrea snugly. A chittering whine of sound echoing in voiceless demand.

Andrea growls, teeth to the thick ruff at Cloud’s neck. Stills the others restless squirming. Trills pleased when the other shudders, spine curving in to better present himself to Andrea. Stars on high if the way Cloud’s slighter body fits beneath his doesn’t make Andrea feel like he’s bathed in the sun itself. Can feel the heat of the noon time sun starting to brush against his own hindquarters. Cloud fits to him so, so incredibly perfectly. His wisp of a tail flags, enticing. Clear sign of the other Ormr’s growing need. Entreating his mate to enter him finally.

Beautiful.

Andrea braces his feet before Cloud’s body, arching to curl his hips in. The shimmering length of his cock brushing through the fur at Cloud’s rump. Shivering at the soft, teasing caress against his flesh. Follows the inexplicable pull towards the slick heat awaiting him. A rumble in his throat at the size of himself against the delicate flesh of his mate.

“Are you ready for me?”

Cloud growls at him, hind legs bracing as he shoves back against Andrea. Both of them trembling with gasps of pleasure as the head of Andrea’s length catches just on his rim.

“What do you think?” Cloud manages and Andrea can see one of the other’s bright eyes flicker back towards him. Andrea bares his teeth. A shimmering flash of silvery-white.

“I think that I have desired to be inside you since before the sun rose, _Dii Peyt_.” Andrea narrows his eyes, a soft slit of pleasure as he pitches his voice. Something lilting and soothing, but purposeful. “Will you let me...?”

Cloud’s eyes flicker in the pale shadows of the cavern. Surprise, to heat, to realization. They dart away, quick as lizards that share the craggy cliffs with them. There’s the subtlest softening of his body. The faintest dip of his head.

“Yes...”

Oh it is a base, near animal part of Andrea that sings rapture to the stars on high at the subtle, yet sure mark of his mates eagerness. Of submission. Small though it may be, for so proud a creature as Cloud he may as well have shouted it.

Andrea is nothing if not more than happy to acquiesce to his mate. Especially in the face of something they both desire. So he presses forward. Growling content and pleased as Cloud’s flesh begins to part around him. Granting him a familiar place with in that slick, growing heat.

Cloud whines at him. Hissing trilling, tight little noises. When he’s not lost beneath the waves of his usual heat when they mate it always brings to light the inherit differences in their size. Their biological makeup. Cloud can take him, was _meant_ to. But without the intense, building desperation of a heat it makes everything edge towards a struggle. Cloud’s hind legs splayed and trembling even now. The talons on his wing’s grasping at his own ruff. His horns, his chest. Looking for something to latch on to as Andrea presses another scant inch forward.

Andrea thinks that Cloud perhaps prefers the struggle to some degree. He always reacts so incredibly to it. Can feel the other spilling yet more slick all around Andrea’s pulsing length. _Stars,_ Cloud feels so incredible. Always perfect. Always.

Drawing to an easy halt not quiet buried to his fullest within those sweet, clinging depths, Andrea purrs. A low, deeply contented noise. Tucks around and against Cloud as close as he can. So the vibration of the sound soothes him the way it’s meant to. Feels the faint trembling dying off beneath the calm sounds and gentle warm resonating from Andrea’s body.

“Andrea.” There’s a baseline of stormy irritation in Cloud’s voice. A rumble that makes Andrea shiver. Even as Cloud ripples all around him again. His mate squirming and pressing back into him.

“Mmm...?” Andrea hums, the sound absent as he burrows into Cloud’s ruff. Cloud bats at him with his wing and sharply taloned paws.

“I can feel you holding back. I know whether you’re inside me fully or not. Don’t insult me.”

“Greedy thing. It’s hardly an insult to savour the moment is it?” Andrea asks, fiery fondness morphing into a near chuckle from him despite the rising tidal desire. But he’s happy to acquiesce to his mate’s clear wants. Draws back his hips a touch- ignoring how Cloud growls at him, an irate curse “ _I said_ -”. Cuts off the protest in a single rolling stutter of a thrust. Carving a deeper path into Cloud’s body than he had before. Exchanges it for a far sweeter trilling gasp of sound. “I will ever give you what you desire, _Dii Peyt_. All you needs do is ask.” Andrea curves his neck down, nosing and the curve of Cloud’s jaw. Where the scent of ozone hovers, addictive. “Or have you not yet learned that your pleasure is my own?”

Pretty though the words may be, they ring of nothing but truth inside Andrea’s bones. In his blood and soul. To the depths of their home. Absolute and unbreakable. Means them. Will always mean them, Has always meant them. Cloud is his and he is Cloud’s. They are _one_ even when not join in intimacy.

But when they are, Andrea feels the truth of that all the more strongly. Feels it pulsing through him, running parallel to the magic and blood within him.

Cloud shrinks beneath him again. Not timid, but apologetic. Andrea dips. A low, soothing noise against Cloud’s muzzle. He’s no desire for his mate’s apology. Nothing at all for him to be sorry for, not in this. It isn’t as though Andrea doesn’t desire much the same. So as Cloud settles beneath him once again, Andrea begins to move. Slow, sinuous rolls of his lower body. Lingering deep within Cloud. Feeling his mate conforming to the shape of him once more.

The Fellrmr groans beneath him. Kneading at the ground and pressing back against Andrea as if seeking to pull him deeper. Andrea nips at him. Tender and teasing as he shifts his weight. Already buried to the fullest inside his mate. Content to linger there, though it’s obvious Cloud is less satisfied by the easy, sedate pace. Still, he doesn’t try to argue. Placing himself firmly in Andrea’s care, trusting the other will give him what he wants in time. Andrea will, of course. But for now he wishes to savour it.

So Andrea works them up slowly. Drawing back scant inches and sinking forward again. Long, rolling motions. Delights in the sounds of Cloud around him. Before him. The leathery snap of his wing as it shifts. Brushing the ground. Sweeter still are the sounds that escape his mate at random. Breathy, intoxicating little noises. Raspy grumbles and higher gasps. Rising slow in tone and pitch as Andrea careful begins to feed more strength or speed into their joining.

Andrea’s hardly silent himself. Not when there is so very much he wants to say. All but singing his mate’s praises.

“Stars, Peyt, as ever you take me so well. How blessed I am to have you. My own beautiful, precious rose to unfurl.”

No reason to silence himself when the blissful highs of Cloud’s pleasure at them break like waves against their bond. Faint sparks curl like gentle lighting along Andrea’s own nerves.

As they writhe and rock together, Andrea finds it harder and harder to hold back the instincts simmering in the depths of his being. Harder to stifle the urge just to take. Even when not lost to genuine heat, never in all his years has Andrea come across a more inticing, overwhelming soul than Cloud. No lie to his words when he considers himself blessed indeed to have the other.

“Please...” _Stars above,_ Andrea thinks with a tremble. Feeling his cock swell impossibly harder merely at the _sound_ of Cloud’s voice. That strange, beautiful mix of a plea and a song dancing like starlight across his tongue. A Fellrmr’s gift of grace, praise to the vaunted stars atop the peaks of their homeland. “Please, _Dii Ahkrin_ —”

The sound of his mate name on Cloud’s tongue, in the rasp of his voice snaps something inside Andrea. Sends the fragments of his control tumbling down like dry kindling to fuel the primal desires scorching through him. Razing the ‘great wisdom’ his kind have long been blessed with to ash. To a heated chant that thrums along the magic in his blood like a twin heartbeat.

_Mate. Mine. Safe. Mine. Precious. **Mine**. Fill, fill, fill—_

The elder dragon braces himself claws sinking sharp into the sandstone. Carving out grooves in their wake. All four of his wings snapping and fanning out on either side of him. Sunlight glinting off their vibrant gold. Uses them to draw in energy and strength from the heated air. Uses it to thrust deeper, harder into that tight, willing channel.

Cloud scrabbles beneath him. A shrill cry of pleased surprise fracturing from his throat as he rears. Trying to brace himself against the onslaught so he’s not forced across the ground beneath them. Andrea snarls, can feel his eyes dilated and near feral as he dips down. The broad width of his chest shoving Cloud down flush to the floor. Pins him there easily. The primal inside Andrea rumbles. Wants to scuff his squirming mate. To keep him still once more. But Andrea wants to hear him. To feel him. Loves not the struggle, but the moment Cloud _chooses_ to let Andrea send them both soaring higher and higher towards their blissful ends.

Cloud writhes, hissing and when his jaws part Andrea can hear the crackle of lightning in his throat. Sharp, sturdy talons screeching against the floor. Andrea arches his neck, bends down and around to meet those radiant eyes. Stares into the gorgeous slits of his pupils. Knows the primal spark has awakened within Cloud too. His voice deep as the crags when he speaks.

“Let me in _Dii Peyt_. Let me give you my heart.”

A high keening sound ripples through Cloud. Dripping from his tongue like sweet nectar to flavour the too hot air. But his eyes spark and from within himself, Andrea hears the distant cry of _“Yes_!”

Andrea dives within himself. Finds the bright star that hovers so close to the centre of his mind. The one that crackles with electric power. Smells of ozone, western winds and _home_. He curls around it. Presses against it. Pushes every rushing sensation that rises like a storm in his blood through the bond. Aware that before him, beneath him, Cloud is all but singing his pleasure. His desires. Can feel them doubling over on themselves and rebounding. Racing back up along the bond to Andrea. Dragging them both into a near endless cycle of heat, desire and need. Fueled by the twin wish they share to push the other further into ecstasy.

“ _Ahkrin_.” Cloud’s voice is a wet tremble. A rasp that cracks like the lightning itself. “ _Ahkrin_ —!”

“Yes.” Andrea hisses, more feral serpent than Ormr in this moment. Hovering on the breaking dawn horizon of his own release. Only kept from it by a stubborn desire to see Cloud slip beyond it first.

Cloud locks tight around him and Andrea roars. Buried deep and shaking within super nova depths as he floods Cloud’s passage with liquid fire. The heat of it tripping back along his length rather than deeper in. The primal part of him hissing at the waste while the rest of him purrs as he hears the drip of it echoing off the cavern walls.

Andrea does not stop. Keeps up a subtle, rippling motion of his hips as the peak of his pleasure passes. Dragging them both just a step further. Drawing out the heat between them a moment more. Until Cloud shoves up against him. A snapping, crackling hiss as his horns grate almost painfully against Andrea’s chest.

Finally Andrea eases back. Sliding slick, yet slow from within his mate. Both of them trembling a touch. Andrea as he softens, length shrinking back into his sheath. Cloud from the waves of pleasure Andrea can still feel the echoes of through their bond. Sometimes his glistening entrance will ripple, clench. Spilling forth a new, if lesser rush of their combined pleasure.

Cloud lowers closer to the ground. Tail still flagged. Haunches still raised a scant few inches from the ground itself. Andrea catches the subtle, shivering rolls of his hips and hums. Prods and nudges at Cloud until the other succumbs. Rolling once more onto his back. Catches those still slited, glowing eyes with a rumble as he eyes his perfect mate.

As Andrea’d suspected the other’s slipped free of his own sheath amidst their mating. A pretty thing like all his mate is. That same pale, flush pink at it’s base that sits around the end of Cloud’s muzzle and the plush of his ears and horns.. A gradient out into a stunning blue green that near matches the glow of Cloud’s eyes.

“ _Ah_...” He murmurs, shifting to lay his head atop Cloud’s chest. Feels the other’s cock pulsing sharp and hot against his chest. His mate squirm at the brush of fur against his need. The touch of it a teasing contrast to the solid press of muscle. “Did I truly impress you so much, _Dii Peyt_? I am honoured.”

“Andrea—” His name’s all at once a plea and a complaint. Wriggling in need, anxious lines Andrea hums, eyes lidded. Pushing a fresh wave of heat along their bond just to hear Cloud gasp. Just to feel him arch and pulse.

“I’ve desired you on my tongue nearly all day. May I?”

“ _Fine_.” Cloud agrees with barely a breath between Andrea’s voice and his. Needy and oh so perfectly beautiful for it. Andrea grins and laps at the sweet underside of Cloud’s jaw before squirming his way down. Sinking until his muzzle hovers level with Cloud’s cock. Huffs a heated breath against him and delights in the way it twitches. Dips down to trace the sensitive edge of Cloud’s sheath. Groans in answer to Cloud’s and the way the head of the shimmering length leaks yet another trail of wetness.

Tracing the heavy line of heated flesh, Andrea catches the sweet nectar on his tongue. Glances up to meet Cloud still slitted gaze. Watches the need writing in them like a dance of flames as Andrea begins to take the other into his mouth. Careful of his fangs as always. Wraps his tongue in a sleek, serpentine spiral along the length of his mate as he swallows the other down.

There’s almost relief in the next gasping noise Cloud manages. Andrea can hear the tips of his horns grate against the ground as Cloud’s neck arches back. Andrea hums around the heavy length, pleased at the way it makes Cloud shudder and spill yet more against his tongue.

Andrea prods at their bond. The slow fading wisps of Cloud’s magic against his. Feels Cloud respond to it, to the pull and press of his own. Curious and needy and sated all in one breath. Andrea wraps himself around the stormy mass of Cloud’s magic. Prods at it just a little to give it shape. Cloud reads what he’s doing. Either through the bond or instinct. Lets Andrea coax forth a ‘hand’.

With a pleased rumble, Andrea drags it down. Tastes it like lightning on his tongue as he coils it around Cloud’s pulsing cock. Cloud twitches, writhing and beautiful as Andrea continues sucking at him. Using the twin wrap of their magics to stroke him in turn.

“A-Andrea...” There’s something startled to the sound of Cloud’s voice as he gasps.“ _Ahkrin-_ please. I—. It is too much-!”

It isn’t. Andrea knows well when his mate’s limits have been breached. And Cloud isn’t there yet. Nor does Andrea wish to, but toeing that line is different. Knows it will bring Cloud to the end he desires.

So Andrea loops his tail around. Wriggling it between Cloud’s waist and the ground. Using it to arch the other closer and prevent the desperate twists of his spine from pulling him away. Slides his forepaws up to bracket the other between them as well. Traces the tip of his tail along Cloud’s underbelly. A tender caress that sweeps through mussed, beautiful fur.

“ _Hgn—_ a- _aah_! Andrea... _Ahkrin_. _Stars_ -!”

_Hush Cloud_. Andrea soothes the other from within their bond. Pushing through tides of calm and pleasure. A mix of Cloud’s own and his. _Let me give this to you_.

Andrea understands of course. Knows his precious mate is overwhelmed. A heady mix of desire and release having already swept through him. One of the reasons that the magic Andrea’s coaxed to join his keep shuddering and jolting. Threatening to lose even the loose shape Andrea had fitted it to.

But Andrea keeps a tight hold. Both on his mate and the wavering magic. Coaxing Cloud ever closer to that blissful second release. Humming and groaning against him as Cloud shudders, their bond flooding off and on with new waves of pleasure.

His mate’s words appear to have been snatched from him. For far more delightful reasons than the norm. One that Andrea has no wish to draw out. Much as he loves sinking Cloud into that warm haze and hearing the sweet unrestrained sounds it draws from his maw. To drag this out now would seem far more torture than pleasure, and that certainly isn’t what he’s after.

“ _Share your release with me, Peyt_.” Andrea croons, wrapping tight around Cloud’s very being. Physically and mentally. Clutching him safe and secure. So Cloud knows beyond doubt he has nothing to focus on save his own pleasure. “ _Let me taste you_.”

His name’s a star-bright keen in the depths of Cloud’s precious soul. Rising into rapturous song as he cums. Rocks something in Andrea too at the strength of the ecstasy that courses through Cloud’s being. As though he’d still been hovering on the fringes of his last when he’d been thrown into this one.

Andrea makes a low, rumbling noise somewhere beneath his ribs. Drinking down every pulse of Cloud’s essence in long, slow drags. Tastes different from the slick he spills, but no less delightful for it.

Cloud shrinks away, cock finally softening. Vanishing back into his sheath. Andrea shifts, resting his head against Cloud’s chest once more. Idly dragging his claws through the fur at Cloud’s sides. Preening the other gently as he admires him. His mate is the most beautiful creature in all of creation. Somehow, someway, the universe itself deigns to remind Andrea of that fact everyday of their lives.

Were the fact he’d found Cloud all those many ages ago the only blessing to ever grace Andrea’s life for the rest of eternity, he would be content. Of that he is sure.

There are ancient primal desires which linger within Andrea, of course. Growing stronger as their bond does. As their inner hearts become more and more known to each other.

His mate is already perfect, and yet there is a part of Andrea that will always desire to see his mate blossom as a _Kiin_. To fill his lungs with the scent of his mate, heavy with eggs.

A silly desire in truth. Were they to have their own brood someday, Andrea would act as _Kiin_. The hatchlings would take after him in that case. Be given the biological traits to better survive the piece of the world he and Cloud have chosen as their home.

The thought sends a skittering jolt of lightning pleasure through his blood. Enough that it must trip through their bond because Cloud grumbles against him. Batting his wing at him with fond annoyance.

“Don’t start. Your heat’s not ‘till after mine anyway.”

Andrea chuffs and hums in low agreement as he sits back and lets Cloud get back to his feet properly. A purring trill tailing it as Cloud nuzzles into the feathers along his jaw. Scenting and rubbing against the glands there. Marking himself with Andrea’s scent and leaving his own. Andrea submits before the attention gladly. Mind a quiet spinning galaxy of thoughts.

It’s not the first time they’ve discussed starting their own colony, even in such a vague way. But it’s rare for Cloud to sound so amenable to the idea. Andrea can feel the stirring of genuine interest in his mate through their bond, and that is a pleasure all its own.

Cloud sits before him now. A question in his star-bright gaze. The faintest tilt of his head that Andrea knows very well by now.

Andrea dips. Pressing the ends of their noses together. Stills the other’s absent, faintly anxious movements. Watches those eyes flicker. Surprise and then calm all at once. Hovering close and still as they share breath. It has always been one of Andrea’s favourite of the rituals. One they adopted from Cloud’s home. A show of intimacy. Sharing something of one’s very essence with the other. Warmth and life passing between two souls. Something rare in the more solitary, nomadic breed.

It is not strictly intended for mates of course as Cloud has explained, though it is most commonly seen among them. And not all mates partake in it either. For it is a gesture of absolute trust between one heart and another.

Andrea would be a fool indeed, were he not to admit that Cloud is far more than just his heart. So, so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Mate names are cute and make my heart happy and here's your translations for them:
> 
> _Dii Peyt_ = My Rose ( _di piet_ )  
>  _Dii Strun_ = My Storm ( _di strun_ )  
>  _Dii Ahkrin_ = My Courage ( _di 'a krin_ )
> 
> Ormr is Old Norse for "Snake/Serpent and also another name for the Miðgarðsormr. So Sandrmr and Fellrmr are just derivatives of that for each breed of dragon ^^"
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this silliness. It will likely not be a one shot because- well- baby Draggo's doodles also exist~
> 
> Also, please have a shitload of other gorgeous Rhife Draggo Doodles by the one and only CervusDeer <3<3<3 
> 
> (some of these might link to 'the same' art but it's cuz they threads! Make sure you click/scroll!)
> 
> [ Here ](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1350665466092662784)
> 
>   
> [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1325237235348803584?s=20)
> 
>   
> [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1308592022866014210?s=20)
> 
>   
> [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1308586224240779264?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1308466991863300097?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [Here ](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1308456389493354497?s=20)
> 
>   
> [Here](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1305683788345880577?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [Here ](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1305679957469822979?s=20)


End file.
